


Sheepskin

by zalil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalil/pseuds/zalil
Summary: Harry, your horcrux is showing...AU after Goblet of Fire.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry tried to hide his yawn behind his hand. The Order meeting was far more boring when he was sitting in the midst of things rather than eavesdropping at the door. While Ron’s dad was once more droning on about the importance of staying united, Dumbledore hadn’t even bothered to appear and Sirius was looking as if he were about to fall asleep. The other ones were quiet too, only Snape was contributing a nasty remark about wasting his time here, now and then. 

What was even worse than sitting in a boring Order meeting was sitting there after a night of splitting headache. Harry had no idea where the recent headaches came from, but lately, they were appearing more frequently. Since it was summer, he could hardly ask Madam Pomfrey, and anyway, if it had to do with Voldemort she probably couldn’t help at all. 

When Arthur had finished and nobody knew anything else worth saying, Harry quickly stood up and left the room lest someone wanted to talk to him. The Order members were quick to leave through the front door, Harry noticed, climbing the stairs. He stopped though when he heard Sirius quarrelling loudly from downstairs. He seemed to be in an argument with Arthur. Harry crouched down and looked through the bars on the banister. Arthur and Sirius were standing at the front door and if he concentrated, Harry could listen to their conversation.

“Dumbledore trusts him,” Arthur said, eyes darting to the door. 

Sirius snorted. “Well, he can’t fool me. He’s evil to the core, always has been. Did I mention the time when he tried to get us expelled-“

“Yes, you did,” Arthur said, putting a hand on Sirius’ arm in a soothing manner, “But that was a long time ago. And anyway, he swore the Oath of Protection too, you know. You were there when he did.”

Sirius still looked doubtful. “That just means he can’t hurt Harry, but he could still betray him to You-Know-Who. I’ll never trust him. Just keep an eye on him when I’m not around.”

“If it makes you happy, I will,” Arthur said, nodding, and made his leave. 

Upstairs, Harry remained where he was until Sirius passed out of his sight and he heard a door being shut. Somebody had sworn an Oath to protect him? That was news to him, but by now he was used to not being told the most interesting clandestine information. Harry slowly climbed the rest of the stairs to his room. He wanted to find out more about that Oath, but he wasn’t sure who to ask. Finally he decided to go to Sirius, who was sure to be harbouring a guilty conscience over the secret kept from Harry.

Walking down again and following Sirius into the kitchen, Harry thought about using Sirius to get information, and felt a small pang of guilt, but quickly cast it aside. He was sick and tired of the whole Order’s behaviour; there wouldn’t be any need to gather information if they just told Harry what was happening. Dumbledore acted as if Harry was a part of the organization, but apparently it was nothing but a charade. He wasn’t allowed to help with Order business and they weren’t telling him anything of real importance. This was the last straw. Harry felt a light flare of pain in his head again.

He put on his nicest smile and pushed the kitchen door open, finding Sirius sitting at the table with a cup of tea. Or with a cup of whatever, Harry thought. He had observed lately that Sirius was drinking firewhiskey from cups, so Harry wouldn’t notice his liberal use of alcohol. Didn’t work very well, since he didn’t do anything about the stink.

“Hey,” Harry said amicably,”long meeting, huh?”

Sirius looked up and smiled. “I swear they get longer each time.”

Harry decided to plunge right into the matter before Sirius could drown any feelings of remorse in his cup of ‘tea.’

“I heard you talking with Arthur,” he said cautiously and cheered inwardly when Sirius lowered his head in shame. “Don’t look like that, I know Dumbledore made you promise you wouldn’t tell me. (As if that had ever stopped Sirius.) Just – now that I know the beginning, don’t you think you should tell me all of it?” His happy smile faded to a sad one. Sirius didn’t have to know that he only heard that there was an Oath.

Sirius sighed and took a sip of his cup. “Alright. It’s like this: when we joined the Order of the Phoenix, we had to make a vow of some kind, so no one could join just to get information from us. Albus said we had to decide on something precise, nothing that could be interpreted any other way. So we swore to protect and serve you, as the representative of the good.”

“Serve me?” Harry asked, eyes widened. 

Sirius nodded. “That’s why he didn’t want to tell you. You could abuse that. You would have the power to make us hurt ourselves or somebody else, we’d have to do about anything you ordered. And, what’s much more important, if You-Know-Who got wind of it – I don’t even want to imagine what he’d make of that.”

Harry barely repressed a snort. He hadn’t had any visions for quite some time and while Voldemort had some access to his memories, he couldn’t control him through their bond, or he would have tried that already. The adults were singling him out on purpose and as petty as it was, he wanted revenge. He was part Slytherin after all, and now he had the perfect opportunity.

“Thank you for your trust, Sirius,” Harry said with as much honesty as he could lay into those words without being sick and squeezed Sirius’ hand. “I won’t tell anyone that I know.” 

Sirius looked up thankfully at him. With a jolt, Harry realised that he wasn’t any better than Malfoy in his hypocrisy. And, that it felt really good.

*

The next day, Harry was thrilled to find Remus alone in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, when he came down in the morning. He had always thought the man was attractive, even when he hadn’t known he was homosexual. But as in everything else, Harry was special. Now was his chance to test Sirius’ revelations on an attractive subject. He only needed to go slowly and phrase his orders in a way that wouldn’t make Remus suspicious.

Harry nodded at him with a shy glance. “Hello, Remus.”

Remus smiled happily and took a second cup out of the cupboard. Harry noticed he wore the same clothing as the day before and that it was wrinkled. Either he couldn’t afford freshly washed clothes every day or he had stayed overnight. 

“Good morning. You’re up early.”

“So are you,” Harry quickly answered. The faint blush appearing on Remus’ cheeks confirmed Harry’s suspicions. He had stayed here for the night, and probably with Sirius if there was a reason to blush. Harry joined him and found rolls and butter and several other toppings, which he carried to the small table.

“Ah, you know,” Remus explained,”I couldn’t sleep anymore so I thought I might as well look if there’s anything to do here.”

They sat down and began preparing their rolls. 

“Understandable,” Harry said and got ready for the first test. “Pass the butter,” he mentioned as casually as he could. The results were immediate. Without time for Remus to even think about Harry’s command, his hand seemed to spring to life of its own accord and in a second Harry was offered the butter. Remus looked a bit irritated, but quickly wiped the expression off his face when he noticed Harry watching him.

“Thanks.” Harry took it and buttered his roll happily. This had gone well and he couldn’t wait to proceed, but he needed to let some time pass. Regretfully, he bit into his roll and watched Remus eating too. For the rest of the meal they talked about the weather and what Harry would do for the rest of his Christmas holidays. Finally, Harry reluctantly left the table and trudged up to his room after throwing a slightly flirtatious, “See you, Remus,” over his shoulder. 

He spent the rest of the morning leafing idly through his books, but he couldn’t concentrate on reading a single word. There were so many members of the Order! Well, maybe Harry couldn’t manipulate Dumbledore himself but Remus was a start and, oh, how he craved to take revenge on Snape, Snape who had made his life a living hell whenever he could. He could make him jump off a cliff or snog the Giant Squid or eat Mrs. Norris!

At about noon Harry snuck down to the kitchens again to make some sandwiches, all the while thinking about ways in which he could let Snape torture himself. When he was finished, he allowed his rummaging to become louder and for sure, after a few minutes, Sirius and Remus arrived as if called. They were surprised to see that Harry had waited for them and gladly wolfed down the sandwiches. Sirius left shortly after with a forced smile on his face. Maybe they’d had a fight? All the better, Harry decided, this would make Remus’ advances even more plausible should he ever tell anyone. 

Harry started to fidget exactly two minutes and thirty seconds after Sirius had left the room. He avoided Remus’ gaze and sighed exactly one minute after he had started to pick at the tablecloth. It was just a matter of time until Remus asked, and finally, he did.

“Is something the matter, Harry?” he asked, apparently concerned. “Do you want to talk about something?”

Harry sighed again and laid his hands flat onto the table. “No, I’m fine, thanks,” he said, aware of how much his body language suggested that he was, in fact, not fine.

Remus smiled encouragingly. “You can tell me anything, Harry, you know that.”

Harry smiled in a way that he hoped looked thankful and ran a hand through his hair. “You know, this year suddenly everyone started dating. Ron and Hermione are going out too, but I don’t mind that; I’m happy for them. It’s just that I don’t want to be with a girl. I never think about girls the way Ron and the others do.” He lowered his gaze. “I’m not normal, am I?”

“Well,” Remus cleared his throat, “it’s completely normal if you don’t want to go out with girls yet, you’re very young still. Also, homosexuality is not uncommon among wizards. Do you feel anything similar for boys?”

“Well, not for boys my age,” Harry answered slowly, raised his head again and looked directly into Remus’ eyes.

Remus blushed again. Harry could practically see the words ‘Oh, dear’ forming in his mind. Without leaving Remus time to answer, Harry plunged on. Easily, the words fell into place without him having planned anything in advance. It was like speaking parseltongue.

“Ever since you taught us in third year, I knew I had a crush on you. I didn’t want to tell you because I thought you might look like you now do.” He sighed and hid his head in his hands.

Remus started to stutter. “I’m not- how am I looking? Anyway, Harry you know I like you, but I am your teacher and your senior by decades!”

Harry looked up again. “You’re not disgusted? I don’t care about your age, Remus, I like you exactly as you are!” 

Remus sighed and started to try and convince Harry again, “Harry, you flatter me, but this is a crush that will pass, nothing more.”

Harry got up and walked around the table until he stood before Remus. 

“Let me show you how I feel. Come up to my room?” 

He inflected his voice at the end, but the sentence still counted as an order. Instantly, Remus stood and followed Harry up to his room. When Harry had closed the door behind them, Remus started to speak again. 

“Harry, we can’t – it’s not as you think. I don’t-“ 

Harry quickly strode over to him and held a hand to his mouth. “Don’t say anything.” 

Wonderful. Now he had insured that Remus couldn’t object again. This was fun. 

“I know you’re not supposed to do anything with me because of the teacher thing and you’re a member of the Order. But nobody asks us what we want. I could be dead tomorrow, for all I know.” Harry stopped and looked into Remus’ eyes again with as much sorrow as he could muster. Inwardly, he had to laugh. Remus looked as if he were about to explode. Well, a little more couldn’t hurt. 

“Make love to me, Remus,” Harry implored, “Please. I’m not doing this for the first time and I want you. Please, say yes.”

“Yes,” mouthed Remus, almost inaudibly. 

Harry brought his head to Remus and slung his arm around him before he captured his lips in a tender kiss. Remus responded lightly as Harry’s tongue traced his lower lip. Harry had ordered him to make love to him, after all. He wove one hand into Remus’s soft hair while the other travelled down his back, stroking him lightly, until he arrived at his arse. Harry squeezed it and pulled Remus even closer until he could feel the heat radiating from him. Rubbing against the older man, Harry felt himself harden at the thought what he must smell like to Remus, all arousal and a bit of fear. 

He sighed, leading them back until he felt the bed frame poking into the hollow of his knees. “Let’s take off your clothes.”

Remus didn’t say anything, just stood and let Harry take off his pullover, then his shirt, and finally open his trousers and push a hand into its confines. Harry wasn’t surprised to find a hardness matching his own. Slowly, he began to pleasure Remus in long, firm strokes until the man’s breath quickened. 

“Tell me how it feels,” Harry ordered and started to open his own trousers, which had become far too constricting for his liking.

“Feels...absolutely...wonderful,” Remus panted, seeking support on Harry’s shoulder with one arm. Harry guided them down onto the mattress and slung one leg over Remus’ thigh. 

Leaning over him, he sought out another kiss while his hand snuck into Remus’ underpants and finally met naked flesh.

He was rewarded with a low and feral groan from Remus, who had seized Harry’s pullover in a tight hold. Harry smiled and took his hand out of Remus’ trousers for a moment to get off his pullover and his shirt. 

Remus watched him with half-opened eyes and licked his lips when Harry’s naked front came into view. Harry saw his nostrils flare and a shiver go through him. Judging by Remus’ hungry look, Harry had to smell delicious. Quickly he wriggled out of his trousers and pants and then sank to the floor. Kneeling before Remus, he took hold of his waistband and slowly pulled them down, revealing the man’s fully erect cock. Remus had scrambled to his elbows to see what Harry was doing and was now staring into his eyes.

Harry slowly lowered his head to his cock, let his hot breath envelop it before he licked at the head, where some moisture had already gathered. Remus tasted very intense, but not bad – something Harry could definitely get used to. He smiled and dragged his tongue down until he arrived at the base and received another groan for his efforts. Drinking in Remus’ scent, Harry scratched down his thighs with his fingernails, while he swallowed down the cock in one swift movement. 

“Aaargh.. oh God, Harry,” Remus panted, “Please...”

Harry smiled around a mouthful of cock and began to suck as best as he could. Remus wouldn’t have any of that though and tugged him up after a few seconds. 

“Harry, I have to tell you-,” he started but Harry pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth and summoned a tube of lubricant he had secretly bought in Diagon Alley. Quickly, he opened it, warmed a bit of it between his hands and applied it to Remus’ cock, which reduced Remus to a panting mess again. Then he lay down next to him and turned Remus’ head towards him. He wanted him to watch when he stretched himself, fucked himself with his fingers to get ready for Remus’ cock.

Coating two fingers in lube, Harry spread his legs and made sure Remus was watching. He needn’t have worried though, for Remus’ eyes were completely fixed upon him, and he leaned onto his side to stroke Harry’s cock while the boy was preparing himself.  
Harry dipped his fingers into his cleft and pushed in, moaning. Doing this while Remus was touching him was ever hotter than he had imagined. He scissored his fingers in and out, careful to stretch himself properly but impatient, as his arse was already clenching, eager to be fucked. 

When he thought he was relaxed enough – contrary to what he had said before, he was still a virgin, but a regular reader of a gay wizards’ magazine – he wriggled over to him and pushed him up until they arrived at the headboard of the bed and Remus was sitting upright. Harry turned his back to him, glided onto his lap and hovered over his cock, throwing a teasing smile over his shoulder at Remus, which vanished when Remus grabbed his hips and pulled his tight arse down onto his cock. Harry gasped for air. Apparently he had not been ready, he ached and burned and just wished Remus would stay still, but the man had taken initiative and was moving Harry up and down, impaling him on his hard cock, which felt far bigger than it looked, Harry noticed, wincing.

After a few more seconds it wasn’t so bad anymore, and after a few minutes, Harry was squirming on Remus’ lap, trying to get more contact. 

“Remus,” he said, grabbing one of his hands and squeezing, “I want you to fuck me through the mattress.”

Remus pulled him off his lap as if he weighed no more than a puppet – God, the man had to be strong – and pushed him onto his front, with his head resting comfortably on a pillow. 

In a hard stroke Remus entered him again and Harry saw stars fly when a sweet spot inside him was roughly hit. Desperate for some friction on his cock, Harry lifted his hips and tugged on it while Remus drove into him and out again, always making sure to hit his prostate.  
After a minute or two, Harry felt Remus’ thighs trembling and he quickened his strokes as Remus’ hand wandered to his head. Thrusting into him one hard last time, Remus jerked him upright by his hair and bit into his shoulder as Harry cried out and spilled his semen over his own hand.

Remus slowly pulled out and they sank back onto the covers again. He looked at Harry and sat with his back against the headboard, head in his hands.

“Oh God, Harry, this should never have happened...” he mumbled.

Harry crawled up to him and started to pet his hair. 

“Didn’t you like it?” he asked quietly, wondering how long he could continue to play the innocent act. 

Remus looked up and studied Harry’s face intently.

“No, that’s not what I meant, Harry. I did like it – I bet you could tell – but that doesn’t make it any better, quite the contrary, actually. We shouldn’t have done this and I’m the one to blame, I should have said no. I must tell the Headmaster, Harry, but you can be sure that he will not put the blame on you; I’ll make sure of that.”

Harry felt his anger surge up in him again. How could Remus just chuck him away and go and tell everybody what they had done? He tried to pull Remus close for a kiss, but he turned away and fumbled for his clothes. 

“Remus, don’t tell him,” Harry ordered, making it sound like a plea, “And don’t tell anyone else either. I swear it’s not going to happen again, if you don’t want it to!”

Remus stared at him helplessly. Guilt was worming its way through the angry cloud in Harry’s head as he watched him dress and pick up his wand, but it was soon replaced by more of that green anger he felt all the time, lately.

Remus started to leave. Harry watched him walk to the door, where he hovered for a moment. 

“I’m not an idiot, Harry, I know something’s -” he started.

“Sleep well,” Harry cut him off amiably and lay down again. Content, his anger coiled up like a snake and as Remus left, Harry imagined the hundreds of possibilities to enjoy his newfound knowledge.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, Remus didn’t visit Grimmauld Place often and when he did, he hurried into Sirius’s bedroom as soon as Harry appeared downstairs. He seemed a bit disturbed, but Harry didn’t worry too much. After all, Remus had liked the sex as much as he had, if his orgasm had been any indication. The only thing that made Harry a bit uneasy was that Sirius might notice that something was amiss, but Sirius wasn’t the most perceptive person and Remus was bound to stop avoiding Harry sometime. The headaches as well as Harry’s anger rarely lifted these days, but he kept quiet. The last thing he needed was more fuss about his person. If it got too bad, he would owl-order pain potions and see if that helped.

About a week after his encounter with Remus, Dumbledore made a firecall at breakfast to tell Harry and Sirius that there would be another Order conference in the evening. Harry smiled happily, counting all the members he’d have in his hands and waved goodbye at the headmaster, who was surely thinking Harry was glad to be allowed to take part in the meeting at all.

Harry was glad he wasn’t still as naïve as the year before as the meeting turned out to be, once more, a complete waste of time. Snape had information about a man who could or could not be a Death Eater, and the members voted what to do. They decided for waiting, and Harry cursed their stupidity. Better wait and let him kill another few Muggles instead of capturing him and questioning him under Veritaserum; that seemed like a very great plan to Harry. To his shock, Snape agreed with him on the subject, but it wasn’t as if Harry had been allowed to vote, so he had kept his opinions to himself. Damn Snape for thinking like Harry, even though Harry knew he was nothing like him. Snape was disgusting, vicious and cruel and deserved to be punished. Maybe he could head him off on his way to the door when the other ones weren’t looking. 

In the end, everybody seemed to get out at once, and Harry had to rely on a trick to keep him behind. He deliberately stomped onto Snape’s foot when he left the meeting room, careful to get the one Fluffy had bitten. Sure enough, Snape winced and threw Harry off his foot and against the wall.  
“Potter! Watch where you’re going, you clumsy idiot!” he snarled and turned to leave after the others. Sirius watched their encounter from the front door in alarm. 

“Oooh, did I hurt you, Snivellus?” Harry mocked him and grinned. Snape was going to take the bait, he was sure of that. 

Sirius’s jaw fell when Harry used the nickname the Marauders had given Snape in school; Harry had told him that he didn’t approve of their taunting. A small smile showed that Sirius thought Harry would take his side in their everlasting conflict. Well, he could think that, as long as Snape stayed.

Slowly, Snape turned towards Harry and looked at him with strangely glittering eyes. 

“What – did – you – just – say – Potter?” he snarled and approached Harry, an eerie calm surrounding him, even though the tension in the room was palpable.

“Did I hurt you,” Harry slowly repeated, _Snivellus_?”

Snape walked towards Harry until he was standing directly in front of him and his ugly yellow teeth were only an inch away from Harry’s mouth. Harry saw Sirius draw his wand behind Snape and swallowed. He knew he could handle Snape alone with the help of the Oath, but the man still radiated power.

“Sirius, leave us alone.”

Sirius was reluctant to leave, but the Oath sent him towards his bedroom. 

“Harry, are you sure…?” Sirius quickly asked before he opened the door. 

“Yes, go. I’ll be fine,” Harry insisted and waited until the door had closed behind Sirius. Then he stepped away from Snape and entered the meeting room again. 

“Come,” he threw over his shoulder, savouring the feeling of being able to give Snape orders.

When he turned to sit at the edge of the table Snape had also arrived and stood before him with gritted teeth. Harry wondered if it was the Oath or his own volition to stand so close. He probably wanted to cow Harry, but that hadn’t worked particularly well before and now Harry was practically invincible – at least for Snape. 

“So what now, Snivellus? Do you want to hurt me? Kill me?” Harry asked in a low voice but startled when Snape’s hand shot out and grabbed his throat, pressing hard enough to take away Harry’s breath. 

“Stop,” Harry wheezed, glad to hear his voice. He hadn’t expected Snape to forget his wand and fight like a Muggle. 

Snape stopped squeezing but didn’t move his hand. His eyes were fixed on Harry, burning, and he wore a slightly mad smile. 

“What do you want, Potter?” he hissed, spittle hitting Harry’s mouth. Automatically, Harry dragged his tongue over his lips and fought the sudden urge to giggle at the absence of acid taste he had expected to find.

“I want you on your knees, for a start,” Harry answered truthfully and took Snape’s hand off his throat.

“Get down, onto your knees,” Harry ordered, “and don’t hurt me again.”

Seeing Snape fall to his knees should have felt like a triumph; after all he had done to Harry this served him right and should have satisfied Harry’s thirst for revenge. But it didn’t satisfy him. Instead, Harry felt his cock harden at the picture the dark-haired man made. Even on his knees before Harry he kept his grace and poise, and his burning stare did nothing to cool Harry’s thoughts.  
Up to now, Harry’s only wish had been to humiliate him but, so far, Snape didn’t seem particularly humiliated, and Harry could think of a better use for that position. He had to admit though that he was afraid of what Snape might do to him if he didn’t word his orders carefully and left him room for action. Remus might run from him, but Snape was more the attacking kind of person and would probably flay him alive if he made one single mistake.

“And now, Potter?” Snape asked ironically. “What would you have me do next?”

Harry felt his arousal turn to anger. How dared he mock him, even now that he was under Harry’s control? Harry roughly opened his trousers with his left hand and pulled out his cock, digging his right into Snape’s hair. 

“Suck me,” he said with a grim smile. He wanted to hurt him, soil him, make him shut up for once. Snape obediently opened his mouth and, in a surprisingly gentle move, enveloped Harry’s cock in the warm heat. Glad for the table supporting his weight, Harry leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying the soft sucking on his cock. When he opened them again, the burning eyes were still directed at him. Steadying himself with one hand against Harry’s thigh, Snape increased the rhythm of the sucking and started to move his tongue. Harry grabbed the table for support just in time to keep from falling to the floor when his knees gave out.  
He had never been on the receiving end of a blowjob before and had had no idea it could feel this incredible. The pleasure grew more intense with every second and Harry suspected he wouldn’t last very long. 

He watched Snape – who had not lowered his eyes for one second – move his tongue around his cock, licking and stroking just the right spots. Harry’s thirst for revenge melted with every lick, and when Snape pulled down Harry’s trousers a bit to touch his balls, he completely forgot about the vow and humiliation and just enjoyed the sensation. His fingers were more petting than gripping Snape’s hair now, he noticed, but he didn’t care enough to harden his touch.

Harry was nearly coming when he felt Snape’s hand glide between his legs, back to his arse, and he reflexively lifted his hips off the table to give him better access. Rubbing and pushing a finger against his hole, Snape increased the sucking again when Harry began to moan and erratically thrust into his mouth until his body shook and he emptied himself into Snape’s throat. 

Too late, Harry realised Snape was forced to swallow his come because of Harry’s order, but Snape didn’t seem particularly perturbed. He swallowed until Harry had stopped shaking and spurting and tapped lightly on Harry’s leg afterwards, to remind him to remove the order.

“You may stop,” Harry sighed, still panting for air. Snape let go of his cock and licked his lips. He also removed his hand, which attracted Harry’s attention. He hadn’t ordered Snape to use his hand, so he must have touched him voluntarily. This was strange and completely thwarted Harry’s plans, yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“How does raping a teacher feel, Mister Potter?” Snape’s rough voice cut into his musings. Despite his harsh words, he sounded unimpressed. 

“This wasn’t rape,” Harry answered lightly, “you enjoyed it.”

“I was not asked,” Snape hissed. “That’s enough for Azkaban for you.”

“Don’t ever tell anyone of anything that happened in this room today,” Harry ordered. “There. No Azkaban for me. Nobody outside the Order even knows of the Oath as far as I know.”

Snape’s eyes glittered. He really was astonishingly ugly, yet so intense that Harry would almost describe him as attractive. 

“Very Slytherin of you, Mr. Potter. What are you going to do with me now? Fuck me? Are you man enough to do that?” Snape sneered. He was shifting on his knees; apparently his position was becoming less than comfortable.

Harry shook his head. Although he had only ever had sex once before, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t like it. He had enjoyed Remus’ cock in his arse and he wanted more of that; he wanted to be thoroughly fucked and not to have to worry about technique or finesse. Although he suspected Snape wouldn’t worry about that either. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Harry stated, and pink tinged his cheeks when he said it aloud.

Snape raised an eyebrow. 

Harry noticed this could just be seen as a statement and hurried to add an order. 

“Fuck me.”

This sounded even worse. Snape still just looked at him and Harry wanted the earth to swallow him.  
“Either you let me stand up or you need to come down,” Snape finally said with a sigh. “Don’t make this harder than it is, Potter.”

That broke the awkward moment and Harry regained his wits. He wasn’t here as Snape’s student, he was here to have his fun. 

“Stand up,” he said, more self-confidently, “and prepare me.”

Snape stood, took Harry’s arm and spun him around so he could rest his upper body on the table. He roughly pulled down Harry’s trousers. Then Harry heard him whisper an incantation and felt cool, slick wood probe at his entrance.

He bore down and the slender wand easily slid in a few inches, lubricating his insides.

Snape seemed to enjoy himself; he twirled the wand and drew it in and out and then used his fingers until Harry was panting again and his arse loosened enough to take a cock. 

“Stop, that’s enough,” Harry said and looked behind him to see dark eyes focussed on his.  
“Fuck me now.”

“As you wish,” Snape answered ironically and after a moment Harry felt a blunt piece of flesh nudging his arse. Then Snape slid into him with one forceful thrust, and Harry had to bite down a scream of pain. Snape’s cock felt huge in him, and the rough fabric of his trousers was rubbing against Harry’s balls. Snape had placed his hands on the table on either side of Harry and was starting to pull out again. It hurt so much, Harry was afraid he’d take his insides out with him. His thrust back in was only marginally better. When Snape lifted Harry’s hips and pushed him onto the table, he hit his prostate, melting Harry’s leg muscles even more. 

Snape took his legs into his hands and used them to pull Harry’s arse back onto his cock and push him away again. The pain was almost gone, and Harry could enjoy the friction Snape’s cock created and the way his own cock was rubbed against the surface of the table every time Snape thrust into him. 

Harry bit into the sleeve of his jumper to muffle the moans and cries that were threatening to escape him. The fact that Sirius was in his room didn’t mean he wasn’t listening at the wall, and while all the noise Snape was making were small grunts, Harry could not, didn’t want to contain himself like that. 

When Harry felt his orgasm nearing, Snape suddenly pulled him off the table, cock still inside him, and sat down on a chair with Harry on his lap. He lifted Harry with surprising ease and let him slide down again, hitting his prostate with every fall. 

Harry moved to take hold of his cock but his hand was batted away and he felt magic envelop him and take over lifting him while Snape used his hands to stroke him in time with the magical movements. Trembling, Harry cried out and emptied himself into Snape’s hands in slow spurts. He sank back against Snape’s chest with a sigh.

“Don’t stop yet,” Harry whispered, wanting to feel Snape come inside him.

Snape didn’t seem to have any intention to do so. He ended the wandless spell and took Harry into his strong arms, holding him close while he quickly thrust a few more times upwards until he started to shake. Harry felt warm liquid fill his arse and trickle down his legs. 

“You may stop,” he said, allowing Snape to stop the slow rocking the spell had forced him to keep up after he had come.

They sat in silence, and for a while the only sounds in the room were their irregular breaths, slowing down and falling into the same rhythm. Then Harry slowly stood and let Snape’s softened cock slide out of his arse. A few more drops of come dribbled down his thighs but Harry didn’t care; he liked the wet feeling, and, judging by the lazy grin on Snape’s lips, he liked the look of it. 

Harry smiled at him. “I still don’t like you.”

“Imagine,” Snape answered, unfazed. “I don’t like you either, Potter, if that’s your concern.”

“Just wanted to make it clear,” Harry said nonchalantly.

Snape sighed and vanished the mess of come and sweat on his prick and clothes with a wave of his hand. Then he quickly buttoned up his robe and stood. 

“Get decent, Potter. If your dogfather finds you like that, he will very likely expire instantly, thinking of what went on here,” he sneered.

Harry smiled and dragged a sticky hand through his ruffled hair. “Speaking of what went on here: don’t tell anyone.” He put on his trousers and looked for his glasses; he had lost them some time between the blowjob and the fucking. 

Snape casually lifted his right hand, glasses dangling from his index finger. Harry took them and thanked Snape with a farce of a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

Harry left without a glance back. Upstairs in his room he realized that with Snape, this game was more interesting than he would have thought before. He wasn’t even tempted to try the rest of the Order; one Snape was quite enough to handle. Harry’s anger had evaporated somewhere along the way. It was interesting that Snape had neither seemed cowed by Harry’s power, imparted by the Oath, nor guilty about fucking his student. 

After a few minutes of daydreaming, Harry called Hedwig, and the white owl flew down from the wardrobe to the table he was sitting at. Quickly, he took some parchment and scribbled a few words on it.

“Here, girl. You know Snape, find him, wherever he is.”

Hedwig let him tie the parchment to her leg, nipped him fondly and took off through the window Harry was holding open for her.

*

From: Harry Potter  
To: Severus Snape

 

S.,  
Detention, please?

H.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an update from an old story I wrote around 2007. I'm not sure from what kind of place in my head it came from and frankly, I'm a bit frightened. :)  
> It's still unbeta'ed which I don't like at all, so if you find any mistakes and are willing to help, I'd be very happy to find someone to proofread.


End file.
